


Distraction

by Blank_Ideas



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Ideas/pseuds/Blank_Ideas
Summary: Martin is very cute and Jon's a little tired
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Distraction

Jon woke up in the morning, went to work, ate dinner in the evening and even went to sleep on a night- occasionally. He liked his pattern, he liked how symmetrical it was and how it never changed, giving him a constant source of structure that he could rely on even when he was struggling. It was useful.

But there was one thing, or rather one person, standing in the way. Or rather- speaking.

As he lay on his stomach, chin nestled into the floral detergent smell of his pillows, Jon looked on at the laptop that sat before him. It was bright, annoyingly so with it being too cheap for a blue light filter and his own inability to figure out where the light settings even were though this did not matter so much when he was looking upon someone he’d only ever known through a screen.

There were pockmarks on his chin from where he bore the irritating habit to pick at his acne which Jon had continuously scolded him for. But the freckles that covered his face were peppered thickly not just on his nose and cheeks but also his forehead and neck and forearms, just about every other surface of skin Jon had seen. And they stood out even more with the influence of his ever present pink flush. The look made him akin to a strawberry in Jon’s head, though this didn’t matter so much- strawberries were Jon’s favourite fruit. He had these unruly curls, a soft ginger colour that Jon had more than once pondered about running his fingers through when he found himself zoned out and staring.

He wonders how soft it is- it looks pretty soft…

“Uh Jon- Jon can you hear me?” Martin asks him, voice soft and fluttering, ever so warm despite what was supposedly a cold morning up north. The redhead was smiling at him, that loving fond way that told Jon he had most definitely had zoned out and that he didn’t really mind it so much while some people would act as though it were some unholy sin.

“Oh lord, sorry Martin. I just- yeah.” Jon was at a loss for words, his own face flushing hotly at Martin chuckling softly at him and simply shaking his head.

“I guess my story about those cats i saw on my way home wasn’t that funny huh?” Jon knew he was smiling coyly behind the brim of his mug as he sipped what Jon could only guess was tea- sweetened with milk and sugar if he knew Martin well enough. “You can always go to sleep if you need too.”

Jon pushed himself up, positioning himself to sit with his legs crossed on the bed where he could better crack his back and display his awakeness. “No, I just- I got distracted.” He watched as Martin careened backwards, his head tilting the side as he twisted to see if the area behind him (a rather clean and homey looking kitchen) held the key to Jon’s attention. 

Seeing nothing Martin turned back, a soft smile and quirked brow showing his slight disbelief even if he didn’t verbalise, he wouldn’t believe Jon and Jon wouldn’t tell him the real source of his distraction, rather enjoying the sweet obliviousness the ginger displayed when at this specific point of exhaustion. Really it should be Jon telling him to go to sleep- but they both know that that would mean closing the laptop that connected them.

“You know Daisy has given me Ben to look after while her and Basira are away.” 

“What the tarantula?” Jon swallowed thickly as his back stiffened, remembering the fat thing with it’s fuzzy legs and sharp looking mandibles.

“Yeah- thought that would wake you up.” Martin grinned at him, having readily taken up Jon’s shift in demeanour with that smug smile that suggested it was all play. “I don’t get how you dislike him so much. He’s just cute and fuzzy. I’m his uncle so he’s like a nephew for you, you have to love him.” Martin continued his lament as he often had about spiders and how reluctant Jon was to get one of their own.

It would be called Jon Jr with his luck and he would never know who Martin was talking too.

“I do wish you’d stop zoning out like that Jon, you need to start getting more sleep- eat better, take care of yourself.” He had that whiny little insistent tone that Jon knew he was absolutely weak for the moment it brought such warm butterflies into his chest.

“You’re just very distracting Martin, I can’t help it.” Jon huffed, propping his chin on his hand as he watched Martin roll his eyes, “Very cute.”


End file.
